Heartless
by ClarkyGirl
Summary: Following the events of Heart, LInk and Silver must now search for the new sages. Having already found the sages of Fire and Spirit, they must find the others before their enemies catch up with them. With mysterious figures from Link's past and secrets that should've stayed buried coming to light, it will take all their courage, strength and wisdom to overcome this new evil.
1. Prolouge

HEARTLESS

**Ok, I'm afraid no action just yet. Just a quick catch up on the events of HEART to kick us off, excuse the terrible tone of it. I had no idea how to condense 87 chapters into a short summary. Enjoy the sequel to HEART, in which all sorts of chaos will reveal itself. Hehehe…**

FI'S DATALOG

Two years before the end of the Twilit Invasion, Master came across a young half-wolfos, half-wolf in Snowpeak. The half-breed, known as Silver was taken under his wing. The two of them, along with Master's lifelong companion Epona beat back the Twilight with the aid of the rightful princess of Twilight Midna.

However, along their journey, they met a golden wolf spirit who trained Master in lost art forms. The spirit proceeded to help them as much as a spirit could.

Master was later revealed to be a grey. A thought-to-be-extinct race of beings that hovered between the shadows of the twilight realm and the light of Hyrule. They had the ability to manipulate mist, their spirit's given physical form, and change between a beast and human form. Epona was also discovered to be a grey, trapped in her beast form due to a curse. She was assigned as Master's guardian when he was very little. She was very good friends with Master's missing elder sister and a mysterious lynx who simply faded away.

The greys were once a prosperous race who acted as go-betweens between the Twili and the Humans, keeping the peace. When Master was still a cub, the whole population was wiped out in a single night save for Master and Epona who escaped with grievous injuries.

Now, a mysterious figure from Master's past has risen up, out for blood. Her name is Nubia, a lynx grey turned bad. Formerly a close friend of Epona's, now ready to do anything to bring about her destruction.

And so, as Master and his pack search for the new sages, darkness once again sinks its fangs into hyrule.

Chances of survival if defeated 0.1%. Chances of success 37%. The odds are in our favour.

**This failed but oh well…you'll have to live. **

**And a note to anyone who is completely confused as to what's going because they've jumped straight to this story. Seriously guys! Read Heart first you lazy so'no'sos. What kind of person jumps into the middle of a series. Now off you pop and don't come back until you've read all 87 chapters of Heart. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok guys, first chapter of Heartless. Din this takes me back. It's been a little over a year and trust me when I say I did not have this in mind. I've come up with so many ideas, I can't even remember them all (maybe I should start writing this all down) anyways, if I forget something, do not hesitate to shout at me. And yeah, all I can say is thanks to everyone who was there at the beginning when this all started. You made sure I didn't give up and go home. Giving up is the easiest thing in the world, but I can guarantee it will get you nowhere. **

Chapter 1

Ghosts, giants and other creepy things

Link broke the surface of the water and began swimming down the river. Making a beeline for the bank, his strong arms cut through the current and he made good progress, swimming diagonally down the stretch of water. Behind him paddled Silver, the wolfos-wolf cross he'd picked up in Snow Peak that had become one of his closest and most trusted ally, second only to his guardian and lifelong companion Epona. Not being as strong a swimmer, she swam in his wake where the current was less powerful.

Link hauled himself up on to the bank and sat on the grass. His hair was plastered to his head and his hat flopped lifelessly on his cranium, heavy with not-so-clean river water. The teen pulled what might've been seaweed put of his hair and flicked a leech off of his tunic. Next to him, Silver plopped down, her white fur dripping wet.

"That…was…hell…" Silver growled.

Link chuckled.

"Don't laugh. It's your fault I looked like a flaming drowned rat!"

Link wrung out his hat, smiling mischievously.

"I'm sorry? What did you say?" Silver said, reading his reply in her mind's eye, via their telepathic connection due to the triforce piece they both possessed.

Link laughed as Silver leapt on top of him, knocking him over.

They tussled for a while before Silver climbed off, shaking out her fur. A rather confused stickleback slapped Link in the face. The teen peeled it off his face and dropped the little fish back into the river where it swam off in a hurry, spewing colourful curses.

When Link turned back, Silver had a scowl on his canine features.

"I hate fur!" She growled.

Her pale silver fur was standing on end, making her appear like an overgrown Pomeranian, an angry one at that.

Noticing the smirk on her friend's face, Silver padded past him.

"Let's go."

Link obediently followed. Having grown up with Ilia and Epona, too rather vain females, he knew when it was time to back down.

With Link still trapped in hylian form while the mist, his spirit given physical form, gathered its strength, their progress was slow. Epona had been forced to flee before the invasion of armed giants. As the moon began to rise, they made a pit stop under the shelter of a tree.

"Anything from Fi?"

Link shook his head.

The spirit that resided within his sword had been silent ever since they'd left Ordon. When they were at a safe location, he would try calling for her at a deeper level. But until then, they would have no help from her.

"Should we call Epona?"

Link shook his head once more. After their encounter with the dark lynx, the mare had warned them not to howl for each other openly, only on closed spirit links, which required not only intense concentration but also left the user prone to attack. Not ideal on a battlefield.

Silver looked at Link, he looked worn. More than two years of fighting had aged the teen. He bore the scars of countless battles and his eyes had the kind of light in them that showed he had seen things no boy should have to witness.

"Get some rest, you look like you could use some."

Link smiled his thanks and took off his shield and sword, laying them beside him within easy reach. Laying down, he put his head on his arm and within moments he was asleep. Silver lay next to him their backs touching. She laid her head on her paws and looked up at the sky. On the horizon massed dark clouds. Silver pricked her ears, listening to the stormy melody on the breeze. The earlier rain had slackened, the clouds fleeing as the moon's eye rose up to the heavens. Silver's eyes fell upon the square of the Great Mare. Link had explained to her the story behind the group of stars known as the Great Mare. She understood why it reminded him of Epona. With the mare in her thoughts, she drifted off to sleep.

Epona galloped head long across the field, heading for the gorge, she galloped on its edge. The giant's in their eagerness to reach her, increased their pace, running directly behind her. A few missed the ground and were sent tumbling into the abyss (**hands up who did that** **in the game**)

Epona glances behind her, they were still hot on her heels. Turning her gaze back to the path ahead, she saw the bend of the gorge. It was a huge risk, if Epona put just one hoof wrong, she'd fall. But she couldn't run forever, and the giants were showing no signs of tiring. Putting on an extra burst of speed, she followed the inward curve of the gorge, her hooves miraculously finding the ground with each stride. The giants however, didn't have her co-ordenation, the majority of them over-judged their course and took the curve too early, half of them plummeted to their deaths. That left three. Epona glanced behind her once more. Now for phase two. Sparing a glance upwards, she looked at the square of the Great Mare. Saying a little prayer to Farore, she dig her hooves in, skidding to a stop. Whirling round, she reared. Her hooves collided with the face of one unsuspecting giant, sending him stumbling back into his comrade. They both went over the edge. That left one. It had been lagging a little and so had been spared the fate of its fellow giants. It came to a stop in front of the mare, his mace-like sword. Epona half-reared a warning. They circled each other, Epona flattened her ears and half reared again. The giant slashed, the mare checked her rear, hopping to the side and bringing her hooves down on its wrist. There was a crunch and the hand went limp. Epona whirled round and lashed out with her hind legs. The sword could do little against the hard keratin of her hooves. It glanced off and the giant was kicked hard in the chest. It stumbled back. It wasn't directly in front of the gorge, but the force of the blow had it reeling. It took one step too many. Its foot met with air and with a startled grunt, fell backwards over the edge. Epona trotted to the edge, watching it disappear into the foggy depths of the gorge. She didn't hear it hit the bottom.

Epona looked up at the sky. She had notify the council first, then she would go and find Link. She always got worried when she wasn't watching him. He had a disconcerting habit of getting himself into trouble.

Link woke up first. The sky was grey with the inset of dawn. To his surprise, the mist curled round his fingers, glowing with energy. Link smiled and let it change him into a wolf. The transformation complete, the mist retreated back inside him. It felt good to be a wolf again, his senses instantly tuning in to what was around him. He heard something crack. Honing his senses, he looked around. He swore.

Silver awoke to Link kicking her with his hind leg.

"What the hell?" she growled.

Link growled back.

Silver opened her eyes and leapt to her feet.

"Oh poo" Silver muttered, just about managing to keep her language clean.

Surrounding them were little creatures. Their heads were bird shaped, resembling a mask with no visible eyes. Their long impossibly thin necks disappeared into the ground. The bobbed up and down, watching Link and Silver.

"Any ideas?"

Link dropped into a fighting stance, growling.

"I had a feeling you'd say that."

Then someone jumped on top of them.

Link's first thought was Midna, who had habit of landing hard on his back. Except that Midna didn't weigh a tonne and a half and she was trapped in the twilight realm. Link twisted immediately, bucking hard. Thin bony fingers enclosed round his throat. His head was pulled back hard, the fingers crushing his windpipe. Back stars flashed in his vision. Another hand grabbed his chest, crushing it with ling bony fingers. Link thrashed wildly, giving into to his instinctual beastial nature. His tail charged with magic, thruning the soft fur as hard and sharp and steel. With a buck he loosened the hold on his chest and spun round. His tail cut into whatever was behind him. The hands loosened the grip more and the wolf sprang free before they could grab a hold of him. Taking in great lungfuls of air, Link looked at his attacker. It was a huge creature with a faceless bird head mask. Its body was just a mass of ethereal white feathers. Four pairs of wings sprung from its body and a multitude of arms with long bony fingers. Link snarled when he saw Silver been handled by the hands, drawing her in the mass of feathers. Enraged, Link leapt to attack. His claws crunched bone and tore arms. Practically tearing his way through the forest of arms, Link saw Silver and grabbing her by the scruff, kicked off and pulled her free.

The wolf nuzzled her, trying to get her to breathe. Silver let out a feeble whine.

"All good." She whined, as she began taking in great lungfuls of air.

Link smiled and stood over her while she got her breath back. He snarled, tail up, ears pricked. His blood was up, and he wasn't going to let anyone harm his pack.

One of the arms shot forward, Link repelled it with a spin attack and the creature retreated. Then Link noticed something. There seemed to be less floaty-head-thingys. Link swore again.

One head sprang from the ground, wrapping around the wolf's torso. The beak, stabbed into his skin, despite the thick fur. Link shrieked in pain as he forcefully injected with a huge amount of light. He immediately became hylian. Four stronger monsters rose from the ground, glowing an ethereal white-blue. They wrapped around his arms and legs, hoisting him into the air. Link thrashed, trying to dislodge his attackers. Below him, Silver was still weak, unable to attack. The creature used its four wings to hover in front of Link. One bony hand ran a finger down the side of his face. Link froze at its touch. He couldn't see the monster, as a hylian he couldn't see the monsters. To him, all he saw was empty air.

On the ridge, a pair of red eyes watched them. The spirit disappeared in a shimmer of gold clouds. Reappearing beside Silver, it stood over her. A monster tried to attack her, but was repelled with a spin attack identical (if not better) than Link's own.

In Link's mind, a voice spoke.

"Let them feel the searing flames of your spirit."

Link understood. He called on the mist. It gathered around him, and Link showed it his spirit. The mist glowed red, responding to his anger at being contained and determination to protect Silver. The hylian began to glow. The monsters, even though they were spirits, recoiled. The flames though, clung to them and they disintegrated into ethereal ash. Link changed into a wolf, before he even hit the ground. Now he could see what he was fighting. He became a blur claws and teeth. Tearing the head monster to pieces.

Silver, having sufficiently recovered, joined the fray. Nobody noticed the spirit disappear.

Link tore off a head of a monster and spat it out. Silver dispatched the last one.

"This seems decidedly familiar…"

Link nodded, they seemed to spend a lot of their time doing this sort of thing.

There was a screech and the many armed monster floated up from beneath the ground.

"Boss time already? The joys of life."

And with that, they leapt into battle.

**Ok, what do you think for a first chapter. Hehe, cliffhanger already, I am so cruel. Anyways, I had hoped to get to the Lake this chapter but I got distracted. Anyways, I didn't have as much time todays because I have a controlled assessment on Wednesday and an MRI the day before and a double barrel geography exam the following Monday. So yeah, not much time for myself at the moment. Oh well, do review and whatnot and I'll see you next week. Oh the joys of life…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well, my friend has kindly given me her cold. Which is not fun, especially when you have a 1500 word essay exam to do. I'm glad that I can finally write something fun instead of the advantages of texting. Thanks to the people who reviewed/favourite/followed/read this! You are actually awesomely awesome. Enjoy the very first boss battle.**

Chapter 2

In which Link portrays his stubbornness and inability to die…

The creature hovered in front of them, four wings flapping lazily. Its many arms extended around so they made a circle of thin bony limbs. The mass of feathers were semi-transclucent, the edges a sharp white-turquoise.

The two wolves faced the creature, snarls on their muzzles and tails held high. Around them lay the ashen corpses of those they had slain. There was a moment of calm as the beasts faced off. Neither wanting to make the first move.

Balls of white light flared into life in the palms of the creature's hands.

"Bugger." Silver growled.

She and Link threw themselves sideways as the creature threw the balls of light at them. Link rolled as he hit the ground and immediately began running around the monster. Silver, on noticing his change of tactics, followed. They both ran round the creature in opposite directions, often switching direction without warning. As soon the monster's attention was focused on one wolf, the other would leapt from behind and tear as many arms off as they could manage. It worked, though the minster lacked any facial features, its instinct to lock onto one object meant that the wolves could attack it.

As Silver leapt at the monster, half the remaining arms suddenly threw their fireballs at her. Silver yelped and manage to twist out of the way. However, one fireball clipped her shoulder, sending searing bolts of pain to her brain. The wolf hit the ground hard. The area were the fireball had hit her was smouldering. Yet though was no damage to the fur or skin. Silver tried to focus and see where her enemy was, but her world was flooded with white flames, as if she were looking through an inferno. The pain in her shoulder stopped her from focusing on her senses. The pain was spreading through her like wildfire. A shadow fell over her and the snarling in her ear grew louder.

Link stood over Silver, snarling. The creature turned to him, fire balls in hand. Link knew one touch of those, however small, would burn his spirit, just as it was doing to Silver's.

The monster threw a fireball at the wolf. Link dodged it and it exploded behind him. The monster threw two, and he dodged them both. The monster threw a barrage but Link easily ducked and and dodged them. As the monster threw a third hail of fireballs, Link noticed, as one exploded beside him, that the explosions were less violent. A wave of relief washed through Link, it was getting tired.

Now the monster was showing signs of tiring, Link began pouring magic into his tail, preparing for a colossal great spin. However, the one of the fireballs was low, its trajectory taken it straight to Silver. The mist clumped around the two of them, forming a translucent blue gem-like wall between them and the monster. The fireball hit it and exploded.

With Link's concentration split between the wall and the great spin, the rate of charging decreased dramatically.

Enraged the monster continued to throw fireballs, aiming lower this time. The mist took the beating, hail after hail the wall stood. But the mist was tiring. Each hit brought another crack to the wall.

The monster held a few of its hands up above its head. Light rushed to the circle created by its hands forming a fireball twice the size of the others. The monster threw it, hidden behind a barrage of smaller fireballs. It impacted on the shield. There was an ominous crack.

Link stared at the mist in horror as hairline cracks became larger and larger until they were like webbing across the gem-like wall the mist had created. The wall suddenly shattered, with the sound like a thousand tiny diamonds hitting a marble floor. The monster didn't waste any time, and threw a fireball at Link, aiming it low. Link didn't move. The fireball was weaker than the one that had hit Silver. But it still hurt like hell. Link stumbled but didn't move. His great spin was charged yet.

The monster threw another fireball, tentatively, as if suspecting a trick. Link took the hit, crouching low over Silver so that his belly fur just brushed her.

Link could've sworn the monster was smiling underneath all those feathers, because then it started throwing hails of fireballs. Most of them hit Link, though thankfully each fireball was weaker than the last. Through the haze of pain, he felt the great spin reach its peak.

His vision now completely whited out and his ears filled with the roar of the fire. Feeling the heat of another fireball being thrown. Fighting a wall of pain, he stood straight, and released his great spin. A thick band of light emanated from his tail, spreading outwards. It cleaved through the fireballs and went straight through the monster. The light then dispersed on the other side.

For a moment, nothing moved. Then the top half the monster slid off the bottom and hit the floor. The bottom half dropped soon after.

The immediate threat dealt with, Link stepped back from Silver and lay down beside her. His spirit was already fighting back the fire. It wasn't for another ten minutes though, that he could move without pain. Now he just ached…but that would pass.

The wolf looked at Silver but she hadn't needed his help. The triforce on her paw was flashing. Her own spirit song floating on the air around her. She looked lifted her head and looked at the monster.

"What did I miss?"

The wolf chuckled and licked her ear.

"We should leave before Nubia sends some more psychopaths after us."

He nodded.

The two wolves got up and padded away, each wincing at the strain on the aching muscles.

Breaking into a lope, the canines ran all through the night. Overhead, the silent silver eye of the moon watched from above as it ran across the sky, chased by the pack of wispy clouds. A scent-laden wind blew from behind, bringing the scents of west Hyrule with it and hiding their scent from pursuing enemies. The whirling chaotic melody of a storm was stronger on the wind now. As if it were a great predator stalking Hyrule, waiting for the opportune moment to pounce.

They reached Lake Hylia just as the moon was diving down beneath the safety of the horizon. The grey twilight before dawn turned the lake into a perfect silver mirror. The faint stars dotted its surface, like diamonds beneath the surface of the water. Wisps of clouds, like sea serpents were reflected in the lake. There was no movement below, and the eerie silence reminded Link of his first impressions of the lake back when it had been bathed in the invading twilight. A pang of longing caused his breath to hitch in his throat. He could do with Midna's guidance right now, however brutal.

"The long way down?" Silver asked.

Link went to nod, when the white wolf froze.

"Don't look now Link, but I think we have company."

Link didn't turn around, instead scenting the air. Honing his senses, he scoped around him, no longer relying on his eyes.

There was something behind them and around them, penning them in. A myriad of spirits, though ones he could not discern. Unable to turn around for fear of alerting their ambushers, Link instead asked Silver for a descriptions.

"I can't see much, but I think they're lupine…or at least some sort canine. Vulpine maybe? Anyways, they've got bows and some of them have other weapons as well."

She paused as he replied.

"Goriya? But I thought their existence was yet to be confirmed." Link gave her a poignant look. "Yeah alright, no need to make me sound like an idiot."

Link scoped around. If they took the long route, they'd be picked off with arrows. Link didn't want to take his chances jumping down, when they hit the water, they would be easy targets. The only option that left was to cross the bridge and hope the path on the other side was clear or at least a means of getting down. If not, they could always head north for the secret cave that led to the zora's domain. But he wanted to leave that as a last resort, if the monsters managed to find it Farore know what havoc they could wreak on the zora population. He quickly relayed this to Silver.

"It's not much of a plan but it'll have to do." She cast a glance behind Link. "They're getting agitated, I think they suspect us. Ready to run?"

Link dipped his head.

"Three…"

An arrow shattered on the boulder behind Silver.

"Screw you!" She cursed, leaping into a run with Link right behind her.

They sprinted across the bridge. On the other side, appeared primate like creature covered in thick leather armour. Each of their long fingers ended in bone blades, with their middle finger a bone blade devoid of all flexibility, like little rapiers. Their black greasy fur was clumped in patches and their yellow eyes seemed to glow with their own malicious hatred.

"Oh for Din's sake!" Silver cursed again, wheeling around and heading back the way she came.

She crashed into Link who was snarling at Goriya. It drew back its bow and fired. Link rolled aside, the arrow missing him and taking out one of monsters behind them.

The monster drew back its bow but Silver was already on it. Link was right behind her. Too late did he see the trap. He broadcast a message to the wolfos (**should I just call Silver a wolfos so I can differentiate quickly between Link and Silver?**) Silver managed to leap back, the force sending the monster wheeling back. A flaming arrow hit the ground, causing Silver to yelp in pain as the scentless oil caught fire with a whoosh. Silver scrabbled back behind Link, favouring her singed paw.

"I'm fine!" she snapped.

Link snarled and mock charged the creatures barring their way. They backed up but did not flee. Link went to attack.

Under the boughs of the tree that grew from the large island, Link failed to see the shadow.

"Link!"

The wolf abandoned his attack, twisting in midair. Something heavy hit him, sending him to the floor. He heard Silver throw herself aside and yelp as she was likewise caught. A heavy net with weighted ends was curled round him, trapping him. Link sensed the monsters advancing. Link felt a sickening wave of de ja vou. Hauling himself to his feet, he snarled at the monsters and sent the mist out. Combined with the smoke he broadcast his idea to Silver.

"Are you bloody insane?!" A pause. "If we survive this…" Link didn't need to know the answer.

Hauling himself up onto the stone fence, he and Silver threw themselves off.

As they tumbled through the air, the enraged howls of the Goriya floated down to them. Arrows pierced the air, tearing through the sky like angered hornets. One lucky arrow managed to embed itself in Link's shoulder, coaxing a pained yowl from the wolf's throat.

The descent seemed to take an age…they just kept falling and falling. Silver felt for sure they'd never reach the bottom. She dared open her eyes and saw how far they were from the bottom.

"WE'RE STILL FALLING!" She howled.

Link was too occupied with fighting the net and dealing with his shoulder and they fact they were falling from an insane height…again…to answer. The same height…twice…in one lifetime…curse you gravity!

Then the water was rushing up to meet them. It was like hitting stone. Link felt his shoulder dislocate. Midna wasn't there to slow their fall this time. His mouth and nose filled with water. Link kicked out, trying to swim. He didn't know which way was up. He couldn't breathe. There was panic inside him. The net restrained him, no matter how hard he kicked. He couldn't see, the water was red, everything was red. There was a dull thud as he hit the bottom of the shelf, the weighted ends securing him to the floor. He kicked out, trying to dislodge the net. His legs became even more entangled, his lungs crying out for air. Blood roared in his ears like a thousand dragons. He couldn't see Silver…he couldn't sense anything but the crushing water. Thrashing wildly, the wolf rolled off the edge and sunk…

Epona cantered into Faron Woods. Fannar was still there with the other council members.

"Epona? Where be Link and the little one?" Fannar asked, his old accent coming back.

"Hyrule Castle…over run…giants…mosnters…slaughter…help…" he panted, over exerted from her extended sprint.

"Shhh…calm down…take a deep breath." Xylia said, standing next to the mare.

Epona panted for a moment. She looked spent. Foam flecked her lips and neck. Her sides heaved and steam curled off her back despite the mild conditions. Her ears sagged and her head was low. Her muscles were still trembling from the exertion.

Once she had somewhat regained her breath, Xylia repeated Fannar's question.

"We arrived at Hyrule Castle and it was deserted. There were no bodies in the street, nothing at all. In the castle, we found the bodies of the residents. Maids, soldiers, palace dogs the lot. Everyone seemingly torn to pieces. I was to warn you. Then out of nowhere these giants appeared. Easily seven or eight feet tall. They carried weapons and never tired. They chased me out of Hyrule Town. Its only because I managed to throw them in the gorge I survived. They didn't tire and they ran with inhumane speed. It was all I could do to stay in front. I nearly fell in the gorge myself facing them. Of Link and Silver I've heard nothing."

"But listen, Nubia has taken control of the capital. Someone has to warn Zelda and we need to get a message from Link and Silver or wait for them to howl for us. Nubia's made her next move, we need to stop her from taking the other towns."

The present council members listened in stunned silence. The memories of the Twilight Invasion still very fresh in their minds.

"I hate to ask this of you old friend…" Xylia began. "But can we detain you from Link a little longer? You're our fastest runner and if Nubia's a grey as you say, howling isn't a safe method of communication anymore. Can you inform Zelda and the others? We must start planning a counter attack."

"She is right." Fannar boomed. "They take the human capital, all lost to us. The sooner we fight, sooner we can stop slaughter."

Epona nodded.

"Give me a few hours to eat and rest and I'll go."

"Of course." Xylia said, lightly touching the mare's cheek with her snout.

As Epona trotted to the spring, she heard Xylia and Fannar speaking.

"You can't put her through that! She's been through enough already! And what of the little ones? They've gone through hell and back!" she heard Xylia's pleas.

"Children or no, they must fight or we all be doomed." Replied Fannar in his gravelly tones.

"I know…but it isn't right…we should be protecting them not the other way around…"

They moved out of earshot.

Epona looked up at the fading stars of the previous night. The Great Mare shining fiercest of all.

"Stay safe you two…"

**Another cliffhanger? Oh dear I'm cruel. But yeah, serious de ja vou much! Urgh, my cold is back and I have too many tests and I have my scan tomorrow and…and…this sucks. My teacher's do not help…advice guys: never take a pep talk from british and Russian teachers, they do not pull any punches. Dyslexic? Really? Good job I'm not bothered by those kind of peptalks coughinsultscough. Anyways, enough of me. Sorry this is late, school is cruel and evil. But yeah, excuse the change in writing style again. Poetry analysis did this!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Just when I got rid of my cold, we had a whole school photo and I was standing in 10C tempretures for 2 hours without a coat/scarf or any warm item. The hell?! Anyways, my beta is back! Praise Farore! So no more mistakes and better plot lines, aren't you guys lucky. Anyways, sorry for not replying to Heart reviews, when I get the chance I will. Thanks for favouriting and following guys, you people are awesome beyond awesomeness. By the way, word of warning, I used a lot of discarded character designs by the LoZ team for the new guys in here. And yeah, I'll shut up and write.**

Chapter 3

In which we catch up with a certain princess

Zelda fired an arrow. Golden light streamed from the shaft and there was a cry as a small red creature fell from the branches. She leaned to the side as an arrow zipped past her ear. Zoran ran between the tall trunks of Faron Woods. Another arrow thudded into a tree behind them. Zelda took aim, light gathering in her arrow, she fired in the direction of where the arrow had come from. The light illuminated a group of small red creature slinging to the trees like monkeys. With a guttural cry, another fell to the ground.

"Faron's Spring, now!" Zelda snapped, firing with such precision it split an incoming arrow in two and took out its owner.

The white stallion, too exhausted to answer swerved around a tree and ran for the spring.

They had been travelling from spring to spring. Since the council of animals, they had been travelling through the forest. Zelda had sensed the presence of another light spirit deep in the forest. But when they had headed inside, they had been ambushed. In the confusion she had lost track of Dal. The brown wolf was probably wondering round the forest wondering why everyone had abandoned him. For days they'd been trapped inside, every attempt to leave thwarted by a hail of arrows by their mysterious attackers. Now they were hopelessly lost. Tall oaks and elms watched passively from above.

The princess looked worse for wear. Her brown hair was plastered to her scalp with sweat and her pale purple clothes were torn were arrows had zipped past. Shadowy bags hung under her eyes and small patches of blood were the arrows had nicked her stained her purple tunic. Zelda was very quickly beginning to appreciate Link's perseverance. All the princess wanted to do was have a hot bath and a nice cup of tea. She'd only been travelling for a few days, how Link had dealt with it for two years was beyond her.

Zelda fired again, taking out another monster. She could sense Zoran's exhaustion. His sides and neck were flecked with foam, his bit slathered. The forest seemed abandoned. All the wildlife hidden.

An arrow flew from the dark recesses of the canopy. Zoran leapt sideways, the arrow hitting the ground. Another arrow came from behind and Zelda had to turn round and fire, slicing the shaft in half. The princess heard the whistle of a third arrow. She leant sideways, but too late. The arrow grazed her arm, cutting through the fabric of her sleeve and scoring a red line in her shoulder. The princess cried out in pain. Many cuts zigzagged her arm. Though so far, she had been lucky enough to avoid being shot.

Then in the darkness of the thick forest, Zelda saw a light. On her hand, the triforce glowed faintly.

A gold wolf sat by a tree, watching her with red eyes. Zelda knocked an arrow but did not fire. It turned and ran. Zelda shot another creature, dodging another arrow. She looked back and the wolf had reappeared.

"Zoran, follow that wolf."

The stallion complied, too exhausted to speak. He gave chase, following the wolf through the winding maze of towering trunks. Zelda continued firing her arrows, trying in vain to protect herself and Zoran. An arrow grazed the stallion's flank, nearly sending him bolting in the other direction.

"Calm Zoran…" she whispered, patting his neck.

Blood tricked down the stallions back leg.

Then, like a blessing from the goddesses, a light appeared ahead of them. The trees began to thin somewhat, the walls of the valley looming from the darkness.

Zelda redoubled her guard. Firing arrows left, right and centre. When she had the chance, she charged her arrows, thereby making it possible to take out more than one monster. Yellow eyes glowed in the monsters head. Like evil fireflies dancing to and fro as the monsters jumped from tree to tree.

An arrow thudded into Zelda's leg and she screamed. Hot blood ran down her leg and searing pain branded her skin. By some miracle, Zelda managed to not drop her bow and clutch her leg. Clenching her teeth against the pain she fired, taking out the monster who had shot her.

An arrow hit the ground in front of them, there was an ear splitting crack and sharp bamboo stems sprung up in front of them, barring their way.

"No…" Zelda whimpered despairingly.

The triforce flashed brightly.

_Zelda…use your bow…_

The princess looked at her hand, recognising the triforce of wisdom's power. Drawing her bow, Zelda tried to concentrate through the fog of pain. Vaguely she noticed the gold wolf running alongside them, guiding Zoran. She called on the triforce's power, charging her arrow with sacred light. An arrow grazed her arm, barely missing the skin. It took long…too long…her arms began to shake with the strain. Releasing her arrow, it hit the bamboo thicket and blasted a path through. Zelda slumped against Zoran's neck, the spell having taken almost all her strength. The stallion seized his chance and galloped through the thicket where they burst into Faron's Spring. Her bow dropped from her hands and suddenly strong hands pulled her off Zoran…then there was darkness.

When Zelda awoke, the first thing she noticed was the sound of water. Her head felt as if Link had decided to use it as a chew toy. Her thigh throbbed, but not unbearably so, her numerous cuts and grazes smarted sharply. Slowly she opened her eyes, the room wasn't bright but dim. The walls were made of the reeds and grasses that grew in the forest. She was lying on what seemed to be a straw mat. A blanket of leaves and soft grass woven into a thick almost woollen material acted as her blanket. Getting her elbows underneath, the princess propped herself up.

"Zoran?" she called softly into the half-light.

There was movement outside. Zelda tensed wildly searching for her bow and quiver, both of which were missing as were as her rapier. A brown head peered inside. She nearly fainted with relief as Dal padded inside, his eyes bright.

"Princess! You had us worried!" He sat in front of her, tail wagging.

"Dal? Where? What happened? And more importantly, where in Naryu's name are we?"

"You are in our home." A voice said.

Into the room stepped a tall creature. Her head was that of a puma's, her skin covered in close lying sandy fur. She wore a skirt of plaited grass and a half top of similar make. Russet leaves adorned her head and white markings striped her body. Her feet were paws and a tail twitched behind her. Her hands were also very much like paws only with opposable thumbs and slightly longer to allow for movement.

"I am Kalisha, herbalist and enchanter of this pride."

Zelda knew it was rude to stare but she couldn't help it. Forcing herself to blink, she shut her mouth.

"I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule. Thank you for treating me with such hospitality."

"We care not for the politics of this land Zelda, your kind have all but forgotten ours."

Zelda felt the colour rush to her cheeks, it was true. She had never heard of a tribe of cat people.

"Where am I?"

"In our village behind Faron's veil."

When Zelda looked confused, Dal spoke.

"We're behind Faron's spring."

"But enough talk." Kalisha said. "You must rest."

"Is my friend safe?"

"You mean the horse? He is tired but well."

Then she left.

Dal went and lay on Zelda's feet, keeping them warm.

"You should rest, you took quite a beating."

Zelda didn't protest, she was exhausted.

When she awoke, she felt much better. Dal had left, but a pile of clothes lay in a folded pile on the hard worn ground. Getting to her feet, Zelda winced as hot pain blossomed in her thigh. Zelda held up a simple sand coloured dress made of pressed grass fibres that resembled linen. Checking to make sure no-one was going to walk on, Zelda quickly changed. When she was done, she noticed her thigh had been bound with more grass-linen bandages as had her deepest of cuts. Zelda ran her fingers through her hair, pulling out the knots. As she went to leave, she noticed her lack of shoes. They didn't seem to be in the room. The ground however, was pleasantly warm the soft sand-like texture of the dirt was soft on her feet.

Pulling aside the cloth, she could only gawp at the sight that beheld her. Small huts like the one she had stayed in were arranged in a circle around a tall tree, around which brown grasses grew. More of the puma women were in the clearing. Some were weaving, others were washing in wooden tubs of water. Some held bow and arrows while others staffs. Some of the women were watching cubs play in the dirt or scrubbed them in tubs of water. Now, they all stopped to look at the newcomer. Dozens of pairs of varying shades of yellow and amber eyes trained on her.

Dal looked up from where he was playing with a cub. He bounded over to Zelda.

"Oh you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Like one of Link's chew toys."

"He actually has them?" Dal asked, genuinely amazed.

"You didn't hear it from me." Zelda replied with a mischievous smile.

Dal chuckled, growling and whining as all wolves do.

"Where's Zoran?"

"Still sleeping, the poor dude's been through a lot so we let him sleep."

Zelda nodded. Guilt tugged at her for pushing him so hard.

"Anyways, you should probably go and see the chief. He'll chew me up for taking you to him as soon as you up and about."

Zelda followed the wolf through the village towards the largest hut, conscious of the gazes boring into her from behind. As they walked Zelda noticed the lack of males aside from the cubs.

"Why are there are females here?" Zelda asked quietly.

"What oh- the females make up the bulk of the pride. Their chief is a male who governs which females can mate and which must hunt. He never leaves the hut. Not since Link changed the monsters back. When they first appeared he was outside and disappeared, he hasn't dared leave since."

"So they are like the gerudos?"

"Kind of, but the chief is always male and the females hold no sway over him whatsoever status-wise and unlike the gerudos who mate with anyone, only one female can mate at a time and he takes a new mate every ten years or so. The strongest son is chosen to take his place when he dies and the others often leave to try and start their own pride."

"What is the chief like?"

"A good leader, but not as good as you."

Zelda smiled and scratched the wolf's ear.

"How sweet of you." Then after a while she asked. "What are they called? The race?"

"They're known amongst themselves as Laviren."

They arrived at the hut.

Dal motioned for Zelda to pull the wooden bell suspended above the entrance.

"Enter!" Boomed a voice.

Zelda and Dal entered the hut. The centre of the hut was a small birch tree whose branches supported the roof. The woven walls were painted with runes and pictures showing the females hunting.

On a raised dais at the back of the hut was a woven mat on which sat a male Laviren. He was strong and muscular, his golden brown fur shimmering in the light streaming through the canopy of leaves above. White stripes tapered off near his chest and joined behind his back. Much like tiger stripes only not as dense in number. Many scars covered his body and his left arm was horribly mutilated, rendered completely useless. A chain of coiled twine hung in loops around his neck off which hung leaves and teeth. A headdress of leaves sat on his thick mane and he wore a similar skirt to the women only less feminine with a belt of woven bark strips. His burning orange eyes regarded Zelda with faint sadness. Zelda knew him. She knew him from watching through Midna's eyes after she had cured the Twili of Zant's curse. She remembered him as a monster, constantly attacking Link and Silver.

"King Bulblin." She said simply.

**Dun dun duuuuuun! I told you he'd be back! I told you! Anyways, the Laviren were a discarded design from Skyward sword and the red monsters from wind waker. I loved their designs so much I figured they deserved a place in the game. Anyways, dp review and whatnot. I love them! If you have ideas you're dying to have put in here feel free. And now I have mocks to revise for, the joys of life. So adios!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I've been waiting to write this all week. Starting it a bit earlier. Hooray to teacher strikes! Loads of schools are closed so we get the day off (ahem to revise). Enjoy guys! And thanks for reviewing and whatnot.**

Chapter 4

In which leaders clash and Mr Tenacious returns

"King Bulblin." Zelda said, glaring at the seated Laviren.

A small sad smile played on his jaws as he met the princess' gaze.

"Aye, I am Bulblin. The Shade King spoke of you often Light One, though not in the most flattering of ways." His voice was deep and harsh, like a low growl that rumbled, making the very air itself shudder.

"The shade king?" Zelda asked, her tone guarded.

"I believe your people knew him as Zant the Usurper. He enslaved me, twisting my spirit into a monster's form, forcing me to take charge of an army, constantly pitting me against the guardians despite knowing I would surely lose." His voice cracked a little as bad memories threatened to overwhelm him.

"Then your arm?"

"Aye, Steel Fang destroyed my arm in one of our last battles." Upon seeing Zelda's confusion he continued. "To my people, your hero Link is known as Steel Fang on account of his reaping blade and jaws."

There was a pause while Bulblin composed himself. The scars on his mangled arm had become inflamed upon speaking of his time as a monster, though now they began to return to a passive white.

"But enough talk of the past. What brings you here Light One?"

"I was ambushed in the forest by monsters; they trapped me in the deeper regions for several days. I passed out and woke here."

"What brought you here?"

"To speak with the Light Spirits?"

"For what purpose?"

Zelda looked at him hard before answering.

"That is confidential."

"You still do not trust me?"

"Must I answer?" Zelda retorted.

Bulblin chuckled deeply, his growls making the leaves in the tree shudder.

"You will learn to trust me Light One, you can be sure of that."

"Why do you keep calling me Light One?" Zelda asked.

"Because Light One, when the final battle comes, you shall be the vessel of Light to carry out this task."

"You're speaking in riddles." Zelda growled accusingly, unable to decipher his words.

"Am I?"

The tension in the air between the two was almost tangible.

"Why did your people save me?" Zelda asked.

Bulblin leant forward, his muzzle wrinkling into a snarl.

"Because I made a promise to Steel Fang, and it was one I do not intend to either break nor forget." The last phrase was aimed specifically at Zelda, who clenched her fists and glared daggers back.

Dal, seeing the impeding argument, placed himself between the two leaders.

"When can we leave Bulblin?"

"When Kalisha deems you fit to travel. Until then, you have free rein of the village. You may go."

Zelda turned on her heel and left. Dal dipped his head in apology and hurried after her.

Once they were out of earshot of Bulblin's hut, Zelda spoke.

"He has some nerve…" she spat, fists still clenched.

"Zelda…not to burst your bubble or anything…but this is his pride. And no-one came to their aid when they were attacked. I know you weren't the ruler at the time so it wasn't your fault but even so their species has been reduced from a nomad population of over twenty prides to one. They have every right to be angry."

Zelda leant against a tree, her cranium pressed against the rough bark so she was looking up into the tangle of branches overhead.

"I know Dal, I'm just…so powerless. I hate it. I'm a Princess for Nayru's sake, with the triforce of wisdom to boot yet all I can seem to do is cause even more chaos."

"That isn't true…" Dal assured her. "Without you, Ganondorf would've destroyed Link, Silver and Epona. Without you, Hyrule Town would still be in ruins. You're power isn't through brute strength like Silver and Link, it's through your ability to lead. To plan strategies and gain allies. You are the very opposite of powerless. If Link or Silver are outmatched in strength, what can they do. They turn to you, to use your wisdom to find a way around it."

Zelda sighed, still doubtful of the wolf's praise.

"I guess."

"Zelda, you need to stop relying on Link's allies to help you. If, Din forbid, Link were to get hurt or die even, where would that leave Hyrule? You need to start uniting everyone. Finish what your father started."

The princess looked down at Dal, a small smile on her face.

"You would make a great leader Dal. You know that."

"You are as notoriously hard to kill as ever."

Link whimpered and opened his eyes. At first the world was a smudged blur, it took a few blinks to be able to actually see.

The wolf looked around. A greyish blue face dipped into his field of view.

"Could change back please?" the zora asked.

Link dipped his head and concentrated on the mist. In a flurry of grey he was a hylian again.

"How do you feel?"

Link glared at the zora. His legs hurt like hell and his lungs burned. He had a migraine that hurt like nobody's business.

"Here, drink this."

The zora handed Link a bowl. Propping himself up on one elbow, he downed the pale blue liquid. The drink was fizzy, burning his throat. Link fought the urge to gag, swallowing it with a grimace.

"It's Air Potion. Not the nicest thing in the world but it's the closest thing we have to liquid oxygen. Apparently, long ago, humans concocted a potion of almost pure liquid oxygen that can satisfy the need to breathe for 12 hours. But alas, that recipe is lost to time."

Sure enough, the burning in Link's lungs ceased as did his headache. The zora then filled the bowl partways with red potion.

"To get rid of the bruises on your legs. It won't do anyone any good if you can't stand."

Link accepted the bowl and drank again, grimacing at the test. Torn muscles knitted back together and bruises retreated like closing flower buds.

"Right you're good to go. Prince Ralis said you had better change into your zora armor. It's a long swim."

Link inwardly groaned. Signing his thanks to the zora, he got up. The zora left and Link quickly changed into the blue chainmail armour Rutela had given him.

The chamber he had been in was sparsely decorated, with a plain cot made of coral and swatched with blankets. A table of medical instruments and globule of glowing algae hanging in a translucent coral cage from the ceiling, giving the room a warm red glow, extenuated by the ripples reflected onto the walls. Stowing all his items in his pouch, shield and sword included, he hung the clawshots off his belt and walked to the end of the chamber. A circular pool of water that led to a tunnel beneath the surface betrayed the complex of chambers reminiscent of a beaver's lodge. Lowering himself into the water, Link swam down in the tunnel.

The tunnel was lined with more coral lanterns of varying shades of blue, that gave the tunnel an other-worldly quality. On entering the tunnel, a zora child with turquoise scales met him. Fins grew from around her waist giving her a skirt of thin silver membrane.

"This way!" she chimed, her voice muffled by the water.

She led him through the maze of tunnels until they surfaced in a round chamber. Climbing out of the water, Link shook himself like a dog and thanked the zora. She smiled and curtsied before diving back beneath the waves.

In the chamber was seated Silver and Ralis as well as some zora officials Link vaguely remembered rescuing from the ice. Upon seeing him, the wolfos leapt at him. Link dropped to one knee to hug the wolfos.

"Warn me before you come up with another Link Plan." She said as she nuzzled his shoulder.

Link chuckled and squeezed her tighter before standing up. Ralis stood up and gestured to the chairs placed at the long table.

"Please, take a seat." He said.

The room was not lavishly decorated, yet furnished in such a way it gave a feeling of royalty. The walls were smooth rippled stone eroded by the constant presence of water. Coral lanterns adorned the centre of the ceiling in the shape of Nayru's crest. The room was dome like and many aquatic plants bloomed in alcoves on the wall. The room was dominated by a great table of smooth cool stone the colour of the dark water that seemed to have grown up from the ground itself. Unlike the gorons, it had been coaxed into shape by jets of water, giving it a feeling of wholeness. The light reflected off the surface of the pool sent ripples dancing across the table, making it appear like the surface of a lake itself. The chair at the head of the table was made in a similar fashion, adorned with coral and algae so that it glowed a faint silver in the blue light of the lanterns. The rest of the chairs were carved from smooth driftwood, engraved with worls and ripples that reflected the dancing ripples on the table and walls.

Ralis sat at the head of the table, his head barely reaching halfway up the back of the chair. He was young even by hylian standards. Barely fourteen, and short for age to boot. Yet despite his small stature he radiated a clam authority and his eyes, glistening like bottomless lakes under the cover of a blanket of stars, had an ageless wisdom that transcended his age. He wore a necklace that covered from his shoulders to his chin, with a golden neck brace and sdusky pink scales that matched his lilac skin. The zora sapphire hung by a golden chain in front of his sternum and two golden triangles embossed with pale blue coral hung either side of the gem.

On either side of the table sat his advisors and officals, all of varying shades of red, orange and brown. They watched Link and Silver with a mixture of awe and suspicion.

"It's been too long Link, Silver." Ralis said. "And despite the circumstances, I am heartened to see you both once again. I owe you both a great debt."

As he said this he glanced at some of the other zoras. Obviously many of the zoras still viewed him with distrust.

"So tell me Link, what has transpired since we last met."

Link opened his mouth and closed it. On seeing this, Ralis smiled.

"Do not worry, the zora sapphire is linked to the triforce inside you, I will hear your message and for the benefit of the counsel, translate."

Link noticed one of the zora's clench her fist as Ralis spoke. It seemed he and Silver was not the only ones causing friction in the amphibious race.

Link then recounted what had transpired since he had last seen the young zora. Where he faltered Silver would add her voice or correct him. Partway through, Ralis ordered food and drink brought, so long was the report. Though in the underwater caverns there was no way to judge what time of day it was, a great many hours passed. No one interrupted their tale, awed by the sheer amount of what had happened. Link and Silver did not reveal everything that happened however, keeping the most crucial secrets hidden such as Link's identity as a grey and Epona's connection to Nubia. And Ralis himself chose not to translate many facts also, giving only the basics of what happened for fear of giving the officials too much leverage over the other races. When at last it was finished, no one had the voice to ask any questions.

"Much has happened Link. It would seem trouble follows you like piranhas an injured kelpie."

"Tell me about it…" Silver muttered.

"You really are Mr Tenacious. But its late, I'm sure many of us would like to sleep on what you have said. We'll continue this tomorrow morning."

He stood and the zora's followed suit, filing out of the room disappearing down the tunnels. When they had gone, Ralis walked up to Link.

"Link, I understand the Goriya are patrolling the surface. But I fear you may have just jumped out of the jellyfish pool and into the kelpie's lair." Link and Silver exchanged glances. "Many would want the throne because they deem me too young to rule. Rutela broke all the rules by becoming queen after my father's death. The traditionalists do not like to have their nice neat rules thrown in disarray once more. Since the death of the water sage, our race has fallen. You must locate her, for if you do not, only terrible things can happen."

Link knelt so that he was eye-level with the small king. Placing one hand on the boy's shoulder, he smiled. He would not see the destruction of the zoras, even if he had to personally beat some sense into the old zoras. Next to him, Silver touched her muzzle on his other shoulder.

"We won't let them over throw you. We've seen enough usurpation already. Sometimes, the greatest leaders, are the ones in the least likely of places." She looked at Link as she said this.

Ralis smiled.

"You are very wise Silver."

"You call it wisdom, I call it common sense."

Ralis chuckled, his voice like the faint tinkling of rain on water.

Link stood and went to leave.

"Oh and Silver." Ralis said.

The wolfos turned around as Ralis held up a beautifully embroidered dark blue helm, with a dull grey lightweight head covering of interlocking plates and tiny glowing coral lanterns to light the way. The muzzle on the helm was cone of silky zora armour material that allowed her to breathe underwater much like Link's mouth mask. The back of the helm had the zora tail stretching back as was custom of all zora armour.

"So that you way breathe underwater. It is made of the same material as Link's armour."

Silver held still as Ralis slipped it over her head.

"Thank you."

"No, thank-you."

Then the two companions leapt into the water.

**Well, that was interesting. But oh Din Ralis is so short and ickle and aw. He's so adorable, acting all kingly. Politics is really cruel on kids. Anways, do review and whatnot. I love them and do reply to them. And I'll see you all next week. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok, half term next week and then mocks following so I must not write. If I do, shout at me. Because I should be revising. The joys of life… Anyways, thanks for reviewing and whatnot. You people are awesome, and I'll see you all when exams finish.**

Chapter 5

In which Link and Silver get told

Link sat on a lump of coral the master sword lying across his palms. He wasn't going to risk a deep communication, the zora officials put him on edge and he didn't dare expose himself so vulnerably. He and Silver needed to find a way to get to the canon. With the Goriya sniping anyone who dared poke their head out above the water, they were trapped. Besides, he didn't feel comfortable leaving Ralis in such a precarious position. He needed advice, but Midna wasn't there to tell him what to do and Fi was as silent as a ghost (though the ghosts he had encountered were anything but).

Silver padded in, she found Link seated, staring at his sword as if he expected an answer to appear in the reflection on the white metal. She came and sat next to him, leaning against his shoulder.

"Still nothing."

Link shook his head.

"Will you try to contact her?"

He shook his head again.

"What do you think's wrong?"

Link let out a little sigh, hanging his head a little. He didn't know, but maybe…

"It's not your fault Link." Silver snapped. "There's a reason you're the only one who can wield the Master Sword. Don't ever think you're not good enough."

Link shook his head ever so slightly.

"You killed because if you didn't an evil greater evil would destroy more than you or I ever could. You were thrown into the mess." Silver whined and put her muzzle under his chin. "The fact it bothers you is a good thing. The moment you begin to enjoy killing is the moment you become like them." She said softly.

Link smiled and ruffled her neck fur.

"So, what do you plan to do about Ralis?"

Link shrugged.

"When I was growing up…the alphas would prove their authority through feats of strength and courage for the good of the pack."

Link raised an eyebrow as she spoke.

"I know Ralis isn't a wolfos. But the officials don't trust him because he's a kid right? If he proves to them he's just as capable as anyone else of ruling and doing what needs to be done, they might give over."

Link's eyebrow climbed higher.

"I'm suggesting that we raid the Goriya, and we invite the little prince to tag along."

Link could see the merit of the plan. It was ridiculously reckless and foolish, but if it worked not only would Ralis learn to protect himself, but also he would gain the trust of the officials. But if the prince died, Rutela would probably haunt him death, and he would lose the zoras as allies. Well…why not.

"I know Zelda would made pincushions out of us, that's we don't mention it."

Link grinned. Epona wasn't going to like that attitude.

"I have you to thank." Silver replied cheekily.

Link playfully swiped her ear.

Link would've liked to the run the plan past Fi, but the sword spirit was indisposed and he didn't dare asked for Epona's advice, even with the threat of Nubia aside.

Link sheathed the master sword and got to his feet.

"I really hope Rutela doesn't find out." Silver muttered as they headed for the pool.

Link nodded, the ghost hadn't been particularly cheerful the last time he'd seen her (well, she had been dead, so he guessed one wouldn't be chipper what with being a ghost and all). Hopefully, she didn't have some sort of ghost mirror that let her watch her son's progress…hopefully.

Link secured the helm over Silver's head, mindful not to poke her eyes out. The helm secured, he lifted the mask of his zora armour over his nose and mouth and leapt into the water.

They found Ralis sitting at a desk hidden beneath stacks of papers. Only the very tip of his lilac coloured head could be seen.

"Ralis?" Silver called.

A head peered round the stack of papers.

"Oh it's you two. What can I do for you?" he asked, getting up and walking into view.

The young zora chuckled as he noticed their stares at his paperwork.

"Being royalty isn't all lavish dinners and comfy thrones. It's a lot of paperwork and Nayru knows how many tedious meetings and complaints I have to put up with." For a moment, his royal demeanour shifted, revealing the young child he truly was. Then as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared.

"But you didn't come here to hear me whine about my job, what is it that you wanted?"

Silver turned her gaze back to him.

"We came up with a plan to get rid of the Goriya and win the allegiance of the officials."

"Sounds brilliant, what is it?"

"I don't think you'll like it." Silver warned him.

"If it'll get the officials off my tail and allow us to use the Lake surface again, I don't care."

"Well…"

As Silver explained, the colour drained from Ralis' face and his lilac scales took on a slightly bluish hue.

"Well, you were right about 'not liking it' part. But, do you think it's out only choice."

"It's all we can think of."

Link let Silver talk as he thought. He hated the idea of taking a child to battle. But…neither did her like the idea of leaving a child in the cruel world of politics. If only things were as simple as hitting the officials over the head with a big stick and telling them to behave.

"What do you think Link?" Ralis asked, jarring him from his thoughts.

Link conveyed his message through Silver.

"He doesn't think it's right to take you into battle, but neither does he want to leave you at the mercy of the officials. The Goriya however, must be dealt with and to prove your capability and competence, it's going to take something drastic. We can protect you if needs be, but…if only there were someone we could ask for advice."

"What about my mother?"

The two froze.

"Don't worry, I understand why you kept her existence as a ghost a secret." Ralis assured them.

"Yeah, uh Ralis, you do realise your suggesting we ask your mother if we can lead you on a raid on an armed monster camp. She'd haunt us for life if she ever found out we suggested it."

"She might provide some counsel though."

Silver and Link exchanged glances.

"Well, she'll have to join the queue."

Later that day, they found themselves in the zora shrine to the dead in the Lakebed Temple.

"Wow Link, three times into the same temple, that must really suck." Silver said.

Link growled and swiped at her, the wolfos ducked beneath his attack, laughing happily.

"You two aren't very good at taking things seriously are you?" Ralis said as the two play fought.

"Oh we're very serious Ralis, we just don't like to show it." Silver replied, jumping off of Link's back and padding away. "I won that one." She called over her shoulder.

Link poked his tongue out after her.

Ralis sighed, walking on.

"Honestly, I might as well be surrounded by four-year-olds." He muttered.

"Aw, don't be like that Ralis, you love us really." Silver said, giving him her puppy look that felt as if butter wouldn't melt.

"Yeah, I love you two like an older brother loves his annoying younger sibling that won't get any dinner if they continue to get on his nerves."

"Oh, you got told Link." Silver said.

"I was talking about both of you."

Link burst out laughing, his peals of joy echoing through the caverns.

"Meanie…" Silver pouted.

The faint ripples that danced across the ceiling, made the stalactites look like tribal zoras dancing to the primordial melody of the murmuring water and constant tip tapping of waves against stone. Fish watched from the shadows as the group made their way deep into the temple. Glistening frogs of every colour watched with poker face eyes at the intruders from their regal perches of shimmering rock and coral. The glowing jellyfish turned the water into a living rainbow, their different hues painting the rocks until they shone like precious gems. The glowing eyes of kelpies tracked their movement from the shadows, searching for an easy meal. Their skeletal features threw warped and grotesque shadows of nightmarish creatures across the rippling walls, fragmenting the idyllic feel of the temple.

Ralis led them into a huge cavern. Statues made of coral and stones depicting the deceased zoras of old filled the cavern. The largest were of the royal family. Near the front in the centre were statues of the late queen Rutela and her husband the king. The statue of Rutela shimmered a faint dusky pink. Then her ghost turned to face the trio.

Her features were softer that before, traces of sadness graced her delicate features. Her coral like hair tumbled down her back and her long head-tail (whatever you call it), shimmered with different colours as the scales reflected the light. The layers of frilled fins that hid her legs made her appear as if she wore a dress. Her scales were every shade of dusk from the same lilac as Ralis to pale golds, soft oranges and delicate pinks. She looked at her son with withdrawn affection, as if she dared not show emotion for fear of it overwhelming her.

"My son." She said simply.

"Mutti."

"And the grey ones." She said, looking past her son at Link and Silver. "Greetings heroes. I see the zora armour still serves you well."

Link dipped his head as did Silver.

"What brings you here?"

"Mutti, the officials challenge my rule. They have lost their trust in Link and them over-throwing me becomes an increasingly likely prospect by the day. Link and Silver say they have an idea that will win me their loyalty and also rid the Lake of the monsters' presence."

"Go on…"

"They suggest that I join them on a raid of the Goriya's camp."

The look Rutela flashed Link and Silver could've given a goron sunburn and a wolfos frostbite all at once. Link half expected her to zap him with some weird ghostly laser. Suddenly, the idea didn't seem quite as appealing and Link considered backing out.

"Is that truly how bad things are?" she asked.

Ralis nodded.

"Then, Link and Silver, I permit you to take my son on the raid." Link and Silver let out an audible sigh of relief that they weren't dead or being haunted for life. "If…" oh dear. "Take the zora Lana with you."

Link creased his brow as he fough to recall who she was. Oh right, she was the one who hated him. He wondered if she ever found out that he was the wolf. He couldn't remember.

"She may not be particularly civil but, she is strong and can provide Ralis that extra protection he needs."

Link nodded.

"May I have some time with my son?" The ghost asked.

Link and Silver nodded and with dips of their heads, left the room. As soon as they were out, they both let out heavy breaths of relief. Looking at each, they burst out laughing.

"That could've gone so terribly wrong." Silver cried.

Link agreed, holding his sighs as his nervousness bubbled up in a flood of giggles.

Inside, Ralis and Rutela exchanged glances.

"It's hard to believe they're older than me…" he muttered.

"I agree." Rutela said.

That evening, Link was oiling his bow. They had decided to launch the raid just before dawn, when those on shift were exhausted and no shadows to betray their presence. Ralis was sleeping and a messenger had been dispatched to find Lana. Link had offered to stay up and wait for her. He'd sent Silver with Ralis to bed.

Link dipped the cloth in a bottle of linseed oil and rubbed it down the length of the wood. The bowstring lay coiled beside him on the bench, already waxed. As he worked, he hummed a melody of the forest.

There was a faint splash up in front of him. Link didn't look up, but continued oiling his bow, ensuring it was well and evenly oiled. A shadow passed across him and there was a soft thud as they leant against the wall.

There was a moment of silence, the only sound was the rasp of cloth on wood, Link's quiet humming and the and the soft lapping of water in the pool.

"You are a mystery Link."

Link didn't respond, though a faint smile graced his lips.

"There are all sorts of rumours about you." Link stopped humming. "That you fight like a feral animal an you can commune with beasts. That you aren't completely human."

Link looked up at Lana, meeting the zora's grey-blue eyes with his own stormy blue ones.

Lana had blue-grey thin scales the colour of dolphin skin that shimmered in the pale light of the caverns. Large bangs framed her sharp featured face. A string of softly flashing blue lights ran down her head-tail. Already, signs of woman-hood were showing. Her head-tail was covered in thin silk-like fins that resembled flowing silver hair and fins grew from her legs and wait, given the impression of skirts. Yet despite all these changes, she looked just as she did when Link had last met her. She leant against the wall, arms crossed and watching him.

Link stopped oiling his bow and put the stopper in the bottle.

"I was told I had to go on a Goriya raid with you. I won't do it until I have answers."

Link was silent. Lana narrowed her eyes.

"And another question: why won't you answer me? Can't you talk or something?"

Link dropped his gaze. Picking up the bowstring, he looped it through the hole and tied it securely before standing.

"Answer me then."

Link flipped the bow upside down and leant on the bow, bending it and looping the string through the hole on the opposite end, tying it tight.

"Well…"

Link lifted the bow up as if he were about to fire, pulling the string back to test the bow's strength. As he did so, he looked at Lana, a message in his eyes.

All people are like bows. Every time they are drawn, every time they are needed, they are eight tenths to snapping, eight tenths to killing both bow and archer, should the right pressure be applied. Yet, each bow is different. Some, like the bow he held now, required great strength to draw, but when drawn, could fire arrows at intense distances. Others required great knowledge and nurturing to be of any use. Yet just as each bow is unique, so is each archer. Only when the two are combined is a hero created. You do not question the bow's craftsmanship, nor the archer's method. They are as they are, and the knowledge of their workings could result in their destruction, should the wrong ears learn of it. That is why Lana could not know.

Alas, his lack of speech meant Link could not tell her, instead he could only look at her, his wisdom left unspoken.

"You're nothing special…just a mute with fancy weapons and a hell of a lot of luck. That's all."

Link shrugged and lowered his bow. He took an arrow from his quiver and nocked it. Lifting the bow, he drew back the string and fired at a candle set in the wall. The arrow embedded itself in the coral behind the candle, the wick split perfectly in two.

Lowering the bow, he retrieved the arrow and looked at tip before turning to Lana. His message was clear. The zora sighed.

"I'll come…only to get some answers."

Link smiled and gathered his equipment.

"Just before dawn right?"

Link nodded. Then, stowing his items in his pouches, he leapt into the water.

Lana looked at the wick, split in half perfectly, the flame snuffed out.

**Ok, short chapter where not much happens, but I have revision so, yeah. Do review and whatnot and I'm going to tackle the mountain of despair that is revision. Wish me luck and see you when the mocks are over. Goddesses help me! D: **


End file.
